Twister
by Seamistress89
Summary: Finally reupdated! Basic summary is Kurama has a twin sister, a lot revealed in later chapters, lol! Chpater 6 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**Twister**

**Mel: Ok, I fially got SOMETHING up now, again! **

**Youko-.-;**

**Mel: Why does everyone make that face whenever I make a fan fiction?**

**Youko: Because you torture us**

**Mel: DO NOT!**

**Youko: DO TOO!**

**Mel: NOT!**

**Youko: TOO!**

**Kurama: Before this gets too out of hand, Melony89 does not on Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything except for her Own Charecter**

**In Backround-Youko's getting his ass kicked by Mel-

* * *

**

_**A girl with flowing silver hair giggled as she sat on her big brothers shoulders. "Weeeeeee!" She called out as the elder boy, a man actually, with silver hair, fox ears, fox tails, and golden eyes held the little girl on his shoulders and ran around the room, chuckling as he was amusing his little sister. The man wore a white tunic, baggy though, and a pair of brown slip-on shoes. The girl has silver hair, golden colored eyes and fox ears and tails which are also silver. She too wore a white tunic like her brother and brown slip-on shoes. **_

_**the man came to a stop when he heard a third sound. It was coming from the bushes. He knelt down to knee level and let the girl slide down his back. The girl looked up at her brother, confusion in her cute little chibi eyes. "Whats wrong, Youko?" She asked her big brother.**_

_**"Go and hide somewhere safe, Yuki!" Youko ordered. "Go now!" he yelled at her.**_

_**"B-but Youko?" Yuki asked. "W-where do I go?" she asked her elder brother. Yuki is actually 200 and Youko is 300.**_

_**"Go... hide in the bushes or something!" Youko ordered. Yuki nodded and jumped into a bush just behind her brother.**_

_**Through the bushes ahead of Youko, a siloet of a male stepped out...**_

Kurama awoke with a start, sweat running down his face, scarce in his eyes. He shook his head slightly and cleared his thoats. 'Is she still alive?' he thought to himself, but Youko answered either way.

'There are two ways to find out, Shuuichi,' answered the kitsune within

'How?' Kurama asked

'One is to ask Koenma, thats just the easy way though. The hard way would be to scence her energy. It is a rather strong energy though.' Youko answered

Kurama mentally nodded to his other half. 'Understood,' he answered.

* * *

**Mel-still beating up Youko-**

**Kurama-.-; I think I'll just say it then, seeing as how my counter-part and Melony89 are a bit busy at the moment. Please read and review Miss. Melony89's story. It owuld be greatly appreciated. Also, any flames will be sent to Kayko, who will burn at the stake, then it will be Botan's turn... Mel thinks that Botan is too perky.**

**Mel-still beating the living hell out of Youko but comments about Botan from afar- WELL! IT'S TRUE AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT! WELL! EVERYONE I KNOW THAT IS! AND IF YA WANNA KNOW WHY I HATE KAYKO, ASK XkuramaandhieiX from __****JUST TELL HER SARAH TOLD YOU TO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWISTER  
Chapter 2: From Little Sister, To Twin**_  
_**Mel: There are the review replied, Enjoy this one!  
Disclaimer: I only own Kurama's twin! So don't sue!  
Key:  
bold words- Past  
**non-bolded words -present  
'Thoughts'  
'Talk"  
_Telepath  
Youko to Kurama  
**Kurama to Youko  
**_Changing setting

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A girl with long red hair that goes to mid-back and emerald green eyes sighed as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She had the same dream as Kurama had, of Youko and Yuki playing in a clearing and waking up after seeing the feet of the man. 'Stupid flashbacks' she thought to herself.

With Kurama  
Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were in Koenma's office, listening to what their new case was. "I want you four to get this girl and get her on our side!" He said as the screen came down and showed the red-head who resembled Kurama.

"She looks exactly like Kurama," Kuwabara comented.

"That's because she technically is!" Koenma exclaimed.

"How so, Koenma, sir?" Kurama asked, his curiosity getting the beter of him.

"She is Youko's little sister, Yuki!" Koenma statted. "She is still called Yuki, as a ningen. Her full Ningen name is Yuki Gin Kitsune!" Koenma explained. Yuki's full name in english would have been Snow Silver Fox.

"That was her Makai name as well," Kurama said.

"Yes, it seems that young Yuki has ASKED for that name in her mothers sleep," Koenma statted as if it were the easiest thing to solve.

The Rekai Tentai nodded in understandment. "So, where is this Yuki-girl?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke, show some respect, she _was_ in fact the _Princess_ Of Theives!" Kurama statted. Yusuke muttered something that sounded oddly like "Stupid royalty and their pride" under his breathe.

Koenma cleared his throat and Yusuke and Kurama looked back to Koenma. "Yes, Kurama has a point, Yuki was in deed the Princess of Theives," Koenma started. "And she now lives in..." Koenma trailed off, looking through his papers. "Ah yes! She lives in Tokyo Japan, and goes to your school, Kurama!" Koenma statted.

"Ahh, yes, I have noticed the new girl in my school seemed a bit familuar and she looks like a twin, fraternally," Kurama exclaimed.

"What does 'fraternal' mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"'Fraternal' means there is something different between twins, like a boy and a girl can be twins, but differently because of their gender," Kurama explained.

"Oh, ok, so like, if I had a fraternal twin, it would be a girl?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

Kurama sighed out of frustration. "It doesn't always mean that its gender that is the difference, it can be eyes, hair lenght, hair color, skin color, ect." Kurama said.

"Oh! Ok!" Kuwabara said with a stupid goofy smile.

"Oh! This is strange!" Koenma said, looking at another piece of paper with Yuki's info of the human half.

"What is it this time, Binkie-Breath?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma ignored one of his many 'famour nicknames' from Yusuke and continued. "It seems that Yuki... Well, she's Kurama's, human Kurama I mean, well it seems she's his fraternal twin sister!" Koenma statted.

"What, but Mother said nothing about a sister, yet alone fraternal twin sister!" Kurama said, shocked.

"Yes, well, there ARE other thingd your mother has yet to tell you, but it seems it is true. Kurama, you have a twin sister, and she is Yuki herself!" Koenma said cheerfully. "CONGRAGULATIONS!" Koenma finished, throwing up some confettii that he had stored in his desk for this kind of occasion.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Mel: Yea, I know, not much action-y in here yet... But it'll get better! I promise! At the most, I would appreciate if Kurayamihikari and Ayumi-hamazaki-fan review, then I'll update again! I promise! Also, sorry if this is a bit late for a chapter! And I probably won't have another up until either Thursday or Friday, it all depends on when my dad is coming to get me! I think he is on Friday though!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twister  
Chapter 3:New Friend and Kurama meets his twin!  
**_  
_**Mel: Huh? Where'd Youko go-doesn't notice that Youko was gone all second chapter- Oh well, his loss, especially if he don't wana meet my _GIIRRLLS_** **-streches 'girls'-  
**

**Youko-comes bounding in-  
**

**Mel-giggles-  
**

**Youko: Hey! Where are the girls!  
**

**Mel: Their not gonna come 'till later, in the ending autherous-note-thing! XP  
**

**Youko-growls chases after Mel-  
**

**Mel: AHHHHHHHHHH! Help! Danielle! Calm him down!  
**

**Danielle(Danie)(my best friend at school): Youko! -glomps-  
**

**Mel: Yay! Thankies Danie!  
**

**Danie-ignoring Mel-  
**

**Mel-.-; Baka no Onna  
**

**Danie-looks at Mel quickly- What you say!  
**

**Mel: Nothing!  
**

**Danie: Thats what I thought!  
**

**Mel-.-; I only own Yuki, in which, her FULL name is Yuki Gin Kitsune Minamino! Don't worry, Danielle, I'll add your charecter in later! I promise!  
**

**Danie: You better!  
**

**Mel: Shut up or I won't get you a cookie tomorrow!  
**

**Danie: Shutting up -shuts up-  
**

**Mel: Good girl! Now on with the fic!  
**

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**  
**Yuki sighed as she walked through the city of Tokyo Japan to get to school. "Why does that Shuichi boy seem so familuar? Could it be that he is possibaly Oniisan in disques?" Yuki thouht out loud. "Nah, someone that innocent wouldn't be the reincarnation of the great King of Theives! So what am I thinking?" She asked herself.

What Yuki didn't know was that Kurama was following her to school. Well, she didn't know until he approached her side. "Hello, Yuki," he said with a charming smile.

"Go bother your other fan girls," Yuki said, not really in the mood to talk to him. She walked faster, but Shuichi kept up with her. "What do you want with me!" Yuki asked, annoyed.

"I would like to know if you knew about youkais?" Kurama asked.

"And what if I do?" Yuki asked coldly.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you came with me to see Lord Koenma, then," Kurama explained, now jogging to keep up with Yuki.

Yuki sighed and came to an abrupt stop, so did Kurama as he reached her side. She looked at Kurama for a minuete, studing him a bit more. "Ya know, if your voice was a bit deeper, you had golden eyes, silver hair, fox ears and fox tail, and silver-ish-white golthes, you would look like my oniisan, The king of theives himself, Youko Kurama," Yuki said. "But that would be impossible, right? Your probably thinking I'm a bit crazy right now," Yuki exclaimed.

"Actually, Yuki, it is me. I didn't want to tell you this right now, but you basicly hit the nail right on the head. What I'm assuming you don't know is how much we look alike now," Kurama said, his charming smile plastered on his face.

A small tint of Youko's golden eyes apeared in Kurama's emerald green eyes and Yuki's frown turned into a big grin. "Oniisan?" She asked. Kurama smiled more and nodded. "Sugoi! Brother, do you know how long I've been looking for you!" She fake-scowled but her scowl turned into a laugh of joy as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged her brother. She let tears of joy soak her cheeks.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat, and screamed out of shock as two vines twinned themselves around the owners legs and lifted him into the air. "Hey! Yuki! No fair! Put me down!" The person, which was actually a girl, yelled. "Yuki! Did you hear me! Put me down!" She continued. "Yuki! Yuki! YUKI!" The girl screamed at her friend.

"Huh? What? What now?" Yuki asked looking up and began to laugh as she saw her friend hanging from two long sakura vines. "Oops, sorry, Mari," Yuki said with a giggle as she let her friend come back down to the ground and laded her best friend on the ground softly. "You know that I sometimes lose control while I'm not thinking!" Yuki exclaimed with another giggle at her friends puffed up face.

Mariana Urameshi is her friends' name. She has shoulder lenght black hair with highlights of brown and brown eyes. She is wearing a black tank top and a pair of black baggy jeans. "You might want to run now," Mari said in a deathely calm voice...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Mel: What will happen to Yuki NOW! Mwuhahahahahahah!**

**Danie: And she says I'M bad when I have sugar!  
**

**Mel: I'm gonna be negotiating with Danielle on MSN in about 45 mins maybe... All depends on when she gets her -  
**

**Danie: MEL!  
**

**Mel: What! I wasn't gonna swear! I was just gonna say 'All depends on when she gets her butt on the computer! Which better be soon!' Honost!  
**

**Danie: Ok! Thats good! Wait! If your gonna be talking to me over MSN, then why am I here?  
**

**Mel: Because, now your in my story! XP  
**

**Danie: Oh, ok -goes back to a trying-to-get-away-from-Danielle's-glomp-attacks -Youko and glomps him-  
**

**Mel: Hey! I just realized something!  
**

**Youko-being glomped- What?  
**

**Mel: Well, actually, 2 things! 1: my giggle fit stopped, and 2: I will now be taking requests for some charecters, especially if you want to be in the Rekai Tentai's woman devision! Ok, so I made up the woman devision! But so what! RR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twister: Chapter 4**

  
Mel: There are the review anser-things! ENJOY -runs from Danie- GAH! DANIELLE! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Danie(XkandhX): GET BACK HERE!

Mel: NEVER!

Disclaimer: Before this gets too messy, I don't own YYH and shall forever never will... Danielle gots the Dark Tourniment game for PS2 tho! OK, I think I'll shut up and let you get onto the story!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Eep!" Yuki exclaimed as she ran from Marianna who was now chasing her down the sidewalk, running towards school. "Mari! Leave me alone!" Yuki yelled. "I didn't mean to!" Yuki explained. She had recently accidently used two vines to pull Marianna off her feet and into the air upside down and Marianna, while suspended in the air, was yelling at Yuki to put her down. "AHHHHH! A little help would be appreciated here, Kurama!" Yuki yelled at her twin.

Kurama chuckled softly and merely watched the two girls. "Get your skinny ass back here, Yuki! So I can kill you!" Marianna yelled at her friend.

"Uh! I think I want to live!" Yuki yelled at her, still running from the angered Marianna. "Kurama! Help me!" Yuki yelled again at her new-found twin brother.

"Aww... But watching you run from your friend is rather amusing!" Kurama called to her. He recieved a glare from the glare being chased and continued to run. "I'm kidding!" Kurama called as he was about to set vines on Marianna someone came up...

(a/n: Mel: Should I end here?

Youko: If you do, your fans would probably be dissapointed

Mel-shrugs- Ok, I'll continue)

A boy whistled and both girls turned around from mid-running. Yusuke was their. Yusuke has slicked back black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wears a white tee and blue jeans. "Mari! Time to go home! Mom's havin' company and she wants us home for it!" Yusuke called to his sister.

"OK Yusuke, be right there!" Mari yelled to her big brother.(A/n: Mel: Danie is only 14, Yusuke's 15 in this)

"Well, hurry it up before mom gets pissed at both of us!" Yusuke yelled back.

"OK, OK! Geez!" Mari punched Yuki once in the arm and ran off. "Well, lets go!" Mari exclaimed as she dragged Yusuke off.  
"Who was she?" Kurama asked, coming up to Yuki and extending a hand to the fallen girl.

"A friend," was all Yuki said in reply. "She's just mad because I went and pulled her up upside down with vines," Yuki explained as she took Kurama's offered hand and he pulled her up.

The two walked to school, Yuki went to Meiu high school too.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Mel: Well, Danie is co-writter! Lol  
**

**XkandhX: Yay!  
**

**Mel: You didn't have sugar, did you?  
**

**XkandhX: ...  
**

**Mel: Never mind... Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TWISTER  
Summary: Read the others! I'm not in the mood today to put in a summary for this chapter  
Chapter 5: I don't know today!**

**Mel: -pouting- Danielle wouldn't tell me what she's doing tomorrow! I'm bored!  
**

**XkandhX: That's why it's called a surprise!  
**

**Mel: -still pouting- Meanie!  
**

**Disclaimer: Uhh, I think I'll just say this now! Mel, nor XkuramaandhieiX own Yu Yu Hakusho, but they wish they did to **

**------- **

Mel and XkandhX: -cover up disclaimers mouthe- Shut up, neanderthole!

**Mel: Uhh, just go, READ, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555  
With Mariana and Yusuke**

"Mom, we're back!" The two called in unison. They heard voices in the living room. "Mom?" they asked. The two walked into the living room to see Atsuko with another man.

"Mommy, how many times do we have to tell you, no bringing guys home from the bar," Mari told her mother.

The man was well built. He wore bandages and ankle bands. He also wore a pair of white baggy pants and no shirt. He has long silver-ish hair with yellow tints and a yellow bandana. He has slip on chinese brown shoes.**(Mel: Think Youko's shoes!)** He looked to be bruised on his chest all over. He also has violit colored eyes, which look slightly narrowed.

"Hunny, relaxe! This is your grandfather!" Atsuko replied to her daughter.

"You mean this man is Gramps!" The siblings said in unison. "Domo-domo-How!" The asked.

"He's my father," The drunkie exclaimed.

The siblings were gapping, Raizen was smiling, and Atsuko was grinning.

**With the Minamino children in Meiou **

The two siblings, unfortunatly for Yuki, they had made it to their first periods, and to their seats when the late bell rang. Yuki yawned. She sat in the back of the room of History class. Yuki just fell asleep during class.

_A new figure appeared in the clearing. He has short, upper neck lenght black hair, and peircing red eyes. He wears a black mens kimono_(think inuYahsa's)_. He looks to be a wolf demon. "Where is the girl?" he asked, expecting to know where Yuki was. _

"I shall never tell you!" Youko exclaimed, knowing he was hunting his little sister. Youko was not about to let his little sister die right there and then, she was too young! She was only 200 years old for crying out loud. And being 200 is being pretty much like a small kit.

"If you won't tell me then, I'll just have to kill you!" he exclaimed.

Youko moved into a fighting stance, taking out a rose from his hair and holding it next to him. He had also taken out a seed, he tossed it towards Yuki, who caught it before it hit the ground. "A rose," he told his sister in a whisper. "Use it when your ready, you'll know when that time comes," Youko explained and Yuki nodded.

"A rose? For me? Ahh, you shouldn't have!" the wolf youkai exclaimed and charged at the kitsune youkai.

"Rose Whip!" Youko yelled as his rose grew into a thorny green vine/whip thing...

Yuki was jolted awake by the bell ringing. "Well, that was sure an iventful dream," she told herself with a smile.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Mel: Yay! I leave cliffie! . **

XkandhX: Good for you...

Mel: What's your problem?

XkandhX: I dunno where Youko is!

Mel: -.-

XkandhX: WHAT!

Mel: Nothing!

XkandhX: That's what I thought!

Mel: Well, read and review... mostly review, thanks! .


	6. Chapter 6

TWISTER  
Summary: Read the others! I'm not in the mood today to put in a summary for this chapter

Chapter 6: Party time!

_sleep all night rock all day: Thank you for allowing me privilage of your OC, my dear... I promise to enter her soon._

_TheSongOfNature: I have looked over your description, and like I said to sleep all day rock all night, I shall enter your OC soon._

Mel: To both of my reviewers, I will be haing a tournament soon, so the female devision is one team, while the guys are on the opposite team.

XkandhX: Man you take too long to update

Mel: Shut up...

XkandhX: Hey, I'm just saying, ok? Chill!

Mel: Whatever... Oh, and people, please do review some of XkuramaandhieiX's stories so she can go on with them when she wants

Disclaimer: If we owned YYH, trust me on this... You would know it, ok? Especially with XkandhX's stupidly perverted mind...

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_After school_

Yuki and Kurama were on their way home to talk to Shiori when Mari and Yusuke stopped them.

"Hey Yuk', I just saw this awsome bar on the way to pick you guys up! And they just opened! C'mon, mom don't care if we get drunk, let's go!" Mari quickly explained, overly hyper like she just had twenty pixie stix.

"How much sugar have you had?" asked Yuki, worry in her voice.

"Ummm... Oh yeah, I raided the cubboards and found a pixie stix, but c'mon, let's go gt the others and get dressed and go! Please, please, please!" Mari asked. Kurama sweatdropped at his sisters' friend but said nothing.

Yusuke casually stood next to Kurama. "Don't worry, i only let her have a small amount of it and hid the rest..." explained the short black haired boy.

"Do we want to know where?" questioned Yuki, raising an eyebrow.

In reply, Yusuke grinned his perverted grin.

"Nevermind then..." Yuki said covering her innodent ears. "Alright though, I'll go, Mari... Been crying out for a drink all week," explained the slightly younger twin of Kurama.

Kurama looked at her weirdly but shook his head in dissappointment. "I'll go as well then, I suppose..." Kurama said with a small smile.

The Urameshi siblings grinned mischiviously.

"Mari... I don't like that grin... I don't like it at all... What does your perverted and mischivious mind have in it's used to be empty space this time?" questioned the older teen, raising an eyebrow.

"You'lll seee!" Mari said in a sing-song voice. The long, lack haired girl grabbed hold of Yuki's wrist and dragged her away, towards the shopping district of town.

"We best not be heading where I think your bringing me!" the boys heard a few feet away, along with Mari laughing evily.

The two older boys stared after their siblings. "I don't even want to think about what Mari is going to do to your sis', Kurama..." the raven haired boy said with a gulp.

"Yeah... Same here, Yusuke... Same here..." Kurama said while watching his sister dissappear around a corner.

_Around 7 PM_

Mari, dressed in a low, not even knee lenght black skirt and matching spaggetti strapped tank top, her hair in a high pony tail, was tryin to pull Yuki out of her hooded sports car (Yuki had made Mari put it up).

"Oh come ON Yuki, you look really fantactis, please come out?" begged Mari finally giving up on trying to pull her friend out.

"NO!" yelled Yuki, slamming the door and folling the window up. Just as she was about to lock the door, Mari yanked it back open.

"Come on, Yuki, we're gonna be late if you don't get outta the car..." Mari explained. "Don't make me put the hood down..."

"Fine..." Yuki said, giving up. With a low growl, she stepped out in a short not even knee lenght red skirt and matching tube top. Mari had literally dragged Yuki out after trying it on, but paid anyways, and made sure they left their uniforms in the dressing room (Heheheh, what? I don't like uniforms, ok?).

"The guys are already here, so hurry up now, Yuki!" Mari exclaimed, jumping wiht excitement.

"What! I thought Kurama was NOT allowed to come! Oh man!" With a sigh of defeat, Yuki let Mari lead her in.

"Oh, just chill... I'm sure he won't mind on what your wearing..." Mari explained with a grin.

"Mar', your a moron! Moron, moron, moron!" Yuki told her, angrily.

"I know!" Mari said back, happily. (She actually does reply like that... admitting her moronicness I mean)

Yuki rolled her eyes and walked calmly into the bar. Conveniently, it was called The Demon's Den.

The Demon's Den was a rather wide brick bulding, painted black. The title of the bar was about the door in neon red lights.

As the two girls entered the large den, they looked and saw their brothers.

Kurama and Yusuke were in leather black pants and matching leather tank tops. (Use your imaginations my young, mostly friendly, reviewers lol)

The two girls blushed as they walked over, almost drooling over the hotness of their friends. The two demons almost had nose bleeds, noticing Yuki and Mari's outfits.

('Cause I'm lazy, I'll just skip to a certain time)

Around 2 AM

The girls were still as energetic as they were when they came. They've danced to just about every song, except when drinks were needed, along with applying more make-up.

They were gettinmg slightly sweaty from all the dancing, and needed to sit down for a minute. That is until Let's Go came on (Read XkandhX's story for that certain little info, lol).

"Ready, Yuki?" Mari asked, a mishiviouse grin plastered on her lips.

"Do I hav to, Mar'?" Yuki asked, whinningly.

"Yup!" Mari replied with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Yuki followed after Mari to the dance floor. Dancing to the beat, they began to dirty dance in the middle of the floor, a circle of people around them.

This time, Yusuke and Kurama DID have a nose bleed. Jealuy soon wrapped around their forms though as two males from the crowd approached the two of their little sisters/crushes.

They kept their cool long enough for the dance to end though and the DJ announcing the next song would be the last one.

Heaven began to play and the two girls dragged their brothers onto the dance floor, Mari dancing with Kurama and Yuki with Yusuke. They danced to the quick beat as the song played, and then ended soon after.

"Hey, Yus', why don't we have it your kicked out tonight, you can head to Kurama's, and Yuki and I will stay at our apartment? Ok? Yes? Good!" Mari exclaimed with a grin, dragging Yuki out as the DJ announced the bar was closing soon.

The boys blinked but shrugged, Kurama leading the way to his car and driving Yusuke to his place while Mari drove Yuki to the younger girls' apartment.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


	7. Chapter 7

Twister

Summary: Read other chapters! Not in the mood to post the summary anymore.

Chapter 7: Tournament info

_Sorry folks, no reviews from chapter six!_

Mel: I've no comment for this chapter... For once. I half did this so I'd get out the tourney info to those who still want to be in it and half 'cause I've nothing better to do right now.

XkandhX: At least you're updating...

Mel: Do you WANT to die in the story plot somewhere?

XkandhX: -shuts up-

Mel: -sigh- Sorry, just got back from family walk time, and a little cranky from it.

XkandhX: I think they've noticed...

Mel: Just shut up... Well, here's the story right after our disclaimer break.

Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except for Yuki and my idea... I might be adding in a team of my OC's for the tourney from another story, but not completely sure yet. Still trying to find people to be in my tourney...

* * *

After a night of planning mischief, the two girls groaned out of annoyance as their 'favorite' blue haired companion had woke them up. "C'mon, girls! Koenma is waiting!" Botan scowled at them as she tried to prod the two awake.

"Come back when it turns into an emergency, Botan... We're sleepy," Yuki yawned out tiredly.

"This is an emergency! Now c'mon you two!" Botan yelled at them. She finally got fed up and formed a portal to Rekai. Pushing the two motionless lumps in their blankets into the portal, Botan followed suit.

Falling to the white polished floor of the inside of the castle of Enma, the two girls groaned once more as they picked their blankets up into their arms. They were in the ogre lair now, where busy ogres flew by people every five seconds. If you're lucky, you would make it out with at least only a paper cut.

The three female companions hurried into Koenma's office, hoping not to get any paper cuts. Luckily none of them did. As Botan opened the door, they heard ruffling of papers and the soft tapping of a stamp being stamped.

"Koenma, sir, I've brought you Yuki and Mari," the ferry girl said. Bowing, she left the office to hurry off somewhere else.

"Good, good," a toddler was behind all the papers as he pushed them aside. He frowned through his blue pacifier and he ducked down under his desk to search for something. "Ah! Here it is!" he exclaimed happily. He soon resurfaced from under the wooden furniture and looked to the wall behind the two girls as the big TV screen thing came out.

Soon, the screen was filled with a giant picture of a man. "This is-" Koenma started but was cut off by Yuki's knowledge of him.

"Mortan Ericson, half fire demon, half shadow wolf demon. He used to be in my school before suddenly disappearing. I always knew something was wrong with that prat," Yuki said as she glared at the man's picture before her.

"How did you know he was demon?" Koenma asked shocked.

"He had the signs of it... Plus he could never hide his wolf ears. Everyone but Kurama, Mortan and I knew that those ears weren't fake. The rest of the school thought it as some dumb joke Mortan liked too much," Yuki explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I see," Koenma said with a nod.

Well, anyways, the picture was of a man, probably around eighteen or nineteen. He had waist length black hair and piercing red eyes. He had a pair of black wolf ears on his head as a wolf tail sprouted from his rear end. On the side, it explained his name, race, birth date, and all that good stuff that you're supposed to know when stalking someone. It also said, in his occupation, that he was the main host of the entire tournament.

"So when is it?" asked Mari as she felt she had been silent too long.

"Three months," Koenma replied.

"Understood," the two said in uniform as they saluted Koenma. The prince nodded to them for dismissal in which at the cue they left.

After they left, Koenma let out a soft sigh. "I hope they live through this one..." he told himself in a whispering tone as he continued to approve or disapprove of things on little slips of paper.

* * *

XkandhX: What did that last sentence mean!

Mel: -switchy eyes- Ummm... Nothing! Nothing at all! Read and review before XkandhX stampedes me with too many questions! -runs off-


	8. Chapter 8

Twister

Summary: Read other chapters! Not in the mood to post the summary anymore.

Chapter 8: Almost time

_Once more, I have gotten no reviews, but I'll make chapter eight just for the hell of it_

Mel: Ok, the tournament's almost here, and I'm still trying to decide teams, and get some info from a friend of mine about her charecter. If she doesn't get me the info soon, I will be forced to keep her in the waiting area, or make something up from our rp a while back, in which I barely remember what my description of Alex_-san_ was.

XkandhX: And that's bad how?

Mel: I sometimes forget how stupid you are... _sigh_ Oh well, on with the story, and remember folks, I need a few more teams before I start the tournament.

Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one with the exception of my OC that's here for now and some future OC's of mine (A few of which are/shall be in _A Strangers' Life_(I _do_ have up to chapter ten written in a notebook, I just needa get them in wordpa/microsoft words soon))

* * *

After two months and three weeks, the two girls had a week off of training with Genkai-sensui before the tournament began. They decided to spend some of the time shopping for new outfits. On the way there, they had encountered a couple of people with strange aura's.

"Could you feel _his_?" Yuki asked, pointing to a little midget-man with a trench and top hat, even though it was extremely hot outside.

Mari nodded. "And what's with the clothes, it's like he's trying to hide something," Mari commented.

The two shrugged it of and decided if it was a demon in the city, that Koenma owuld inform the two girls. The walked the last block and grinned at the building.

"Hot Topic, here I come!" Mari exclaimed.

Yuki chuckled softly at her friend as Mari ran off in the direction of the Hot Topic store.

As for Yuki, she went to a regular clothing store, that sold regular clothing. A.K.A., she went to J.C. Penny's.

**About an hour and a half later**

Yuki walked out of J.C. Penny's cool and refreshed. She had felt so tense before she went in. But somehow the store had calmed her. She held a couple bags in each hand, all looked completely full.

The redhead female sighed again and looked at the Hot Topic store to see Mari coming out. "Ready to go back?" Yuki asked with a smile.

Mari nodded. "Yup! I'm ready!" Mari herself carried a few bags in each hand, and all looked full. (_XkandhX_: Hey, I don't buy that much! _Mel_: Shut up, Mar', for this one you do! So deal with it or I'll kill you off in the tournament before you even have the chance to fight your brother!)

"Cool, let's go the-" she was cut off as someone blindly bumped into her.

"Really sorry about that, are you alright?" a female voice said. The voice was soft and melodyish. Almost soothing really.

The voice seemed familuar to Yuki. She looked up to see one of her best friends.

"MELODY!" Yuki yelled out and hugged the girl.

The girl called Melody smiled and retured the hug. "This couldn't be little Yuki now could it?" the girl asked.

Yuki giggled and nodded. "Yup, sure is!"

Melody noticed Mari's perplexed expression and chuckled. "I think your friend there is a bit confused, Yuki," Melody said with a soft, reassuring smile to Mari.

Yuki noticed and grinned. "Mariana, this is my first friend, Melody. Melody, this is Yusuke's sis', you remember, Mari from my letters?"

"Ahh yes, the spunky girl from the Urameshi blood, right?" Melody asked.

Mari nodded. "Yup, that'd be me," Mari explained, a bit more hyper.

"Oh no... Mari... How much sugar?" Yuki questioned, with an accusing eyebrow.

"Hmmmm... I mighta swiped a few pixie sticks, why?" Mari asked and started to jump up and down.

"Not good..." Yuki sighed and readied herself for the soon to be disasterous mall. "Let's go, Mariana," Yuki said and took one of Mari's arms.

Mari pouted as she was dragged out of the mall. "Meany," she muttered to Yuki.

Oh, right, almost forgot Melody's description. Well, Melody is a bit taller then Yuki, by at least six inches. Melody has long black hair in a high pony tail. When it's in the ponytail it's about waist lenght. When it is all down, it is about knee lenght. That's mostlky why she keeps it up anyways, so it don't get in her way too much. Melody's skin is a paper white shade, not like any human beings. It's because she is a demon. Oh, and her eyes are a sky blue color. She is half sky pixie and half fire fox. She is one of the last sky pixie's in all of the world. Aside from her, she has 2 sisters and 3 brothers. Her brothers and full pixie while her sisters are full fox. It's because they are her step-siblings. She is the youngest of her pack though. She appears to be 15, but is really only 200 in demon years. Her brother, Nick is 250 (Appears 16), her sister Erica, is 300(appears 18), her brother Nilon is 315(appears 18), her sister, Nina, is 360(appears 19), and finally, her brother, Brad just turned 400(appears 20) yesterday. So she has a pretty big family. Hell, she has enough people in her family for a team in the tournament.

Yuki thought this over as Mari and Melody talked. The three girls were on their way to Yuki and Kurama's family. Spotting the house, Yuki smiled and waved to them. "See you, guys, I gotta get home before mom worries too much!" Yuki called to them.

Mari and Melody waved to her and said their goodbyes. It was sorta cool though. Melody lived just a few houses down from Yuki, so Yuki oculd easily walk over and see or talk to Melody whenever she most needed the pixie/fox.

* * *

Mel: Ok, I did think up one or two more teams, but I still need... Ummm... How many do I have so far anyways? Lets see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, maybe up to 12 teams, but there must be 15 at least, and remember, if you have a required group you want to be with, please tell me or XkuramaandhieiX in reviews.

XkandhX: Remember, I am on And please check out my other stories, but do review Twister, I don't think anyone on mm.o has.


	9. Chapter 9

Twister

Summary: Read other chapters! Not in the mood to post the summary anymore.

Chapter 9: The Tournament Starts

_Yumiko-san: Lol, thank you for your review, one in a long time too, lol. Well, I hope you enjoy the tournament as well._

Mel: **-smiles-** Like I said to Yumiko-san, I hope you all enjoy the tournament.

XkandhX: **-notices Mel's not talking too much-** What's wrong?

Mel: **-shakes head-** It's nothing... I guess it's just the depression songs I'm listening too... Such as _Tourniquet_ from Evenescence and _Welcome To My Life_ from (I think) Linkin Park (I havn't been listening to stuff like that for a while, because I'm getting back into country music)

XkandhX: **-nods understanding-** Ok

Mel: **-sigh-** Well, anyways, here's the disclaimer and story. The tournament is finally starting today, and more about _Mortan Ericson_ is revealed... But not too much until maybe semi-finals. Then finally, I'm planning on having even more told in the finals.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, and XkandhX owns hers. Also, remember, XkuramaandhieiX(XkandhX) has an account on and she would appreciate it if her stories were reviewed. Also, I'm starting to not run these through spell check, so I appoligize for any spelling mistakes that come into the story.

Key:

"Talk"

'Thought'

_Telepath_

* * *

As all the teams stepped off of the boats, Yuki looked around to see millons of demons. _Mari, I beleave it is time for demon forms. It looks like the demons here would kill in an instint._ Yuki explained to her hanyou friend.

_Alright... Man, I was hoping to have s'more fun._ Mari replied with an evil grin. She felt her hair grow and tattoos form upon her body. Her eyes also darkened a few shades after her ki flared a tiny bit.

Yuki's hair also grew, along with turned silver, while her emreld eyes turned amber. A pair of silver fox ears grew on her head, as a silver tail sprouted from behind.

Yukina smiled as the two as she stayed in her form, as Genkai also stayed in her regular form. Yukina was techniquallyy in her demon form, and Genkai had no demon form. Genkai

Well, anyways, after changing to demon form, the four females walked towards the building that looked like a hotel in a sort of way.

"I'll get us registered," Yuki explained. The other three nodded and started off in the oposite direction. They other three were basicly going to check out the compotition.

Yuki sighed as she walked in. When she was only a few feet from the registration deck, she knocked into someone. "Oh, sorry," Yuki said as she stood up, only to gasp at the person she bumped into. "Marton!" she exclaimed, scarce clear in her tone.

"Ahh, Yuki, it's so good to see you again," he said with a charming smile.

"I thought I told you we broke up! Stay away from me!" Yuki said as she side stepped to walk more to the desk, only to have Marton step infront of her once more.

"But Yuki," he started as he stood in her way again, as she stepped to the side more, "I never agreed to such a horrible thing," he said making her more angry.

"I said get away!" she yelled at him, finally getting passed him.

He shook his head. "I would rather not," he replied. He got in her way once more. Marton grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger. He tilted her head up for her to see him better. She only glared at him.

He had changed somewhat from the last time she saw him. He used to have brown hair, but she noticed it was now black. His eyes used to be ocean blue, but they were now red. His wolf features were illusioned when she went to school but were perfectly visable here. Marton Ericson's fingernails were now wolf claws. Also, his hair had fire red highlights, signifying his fire demon traits.

She only glared at him until she heard a voice yelling from behind her.

"Yuki!" The voice was of a male, and she smirked, knowing the voice as her brother.

A punch was landed upon Marton's face and to the left of where Marton stood, stood Kurama in his demon form.

"Youko!" she quickly hugged Youko Kurama's waist. "It's been WAY too long, brother!" she exclaimed happily.

Some of Youko's fan girls were glaring at Yuki for hugging Youko, such as Koto and Juri.

"Oh no," he muttered as he saw all the girls glaring at his sister. "That Koto girl is still here?"

Yuki giggled as she heard what Youko said. "I guess so, brother," she sighed and let go.

Also, Marton was glaring in jealousy.

This gave Yuki an idea. "Return the hug," she whispered to him as she hugged her brother again. He smirked at what she was planning and returned his sisters' hug.

"You bitch!" Marton yelled at Yuki.

There went Youko's nerves. "DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL MY SISTER A BITCH!" Youko yelled at Marton. Once more, Youko punched Marton in the face, this time more then once. After the tenth punch, Youko started huffing from exhaustion. (Yes, I know hewouldn't get tired that fast, but oh well)

Yuki noticed her brother starting to huff and quickly ran over to him. "Brother, stop!" she exclaimed, grabbing her brothers' arm as he was ready to punch again. "Save it for the finals, brother, please?" she begged him.

He turned to her, tence. After seeing her pleading eyes, asking him, no, begging him to stop, he relaxed and nodded.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "And you!" she said quickly. "Stop coming near me, or I _will_ let Youko to kill you!" she yelled at him, enraged.

Marton watched with horror, but nodded. "F-fine, I guess I have to wait for the finals," he said in mock disappointment. He winked at Yuki, who in turn looked at him in disgust. He then walked away from the two.

Yuki sighed in reliefe. "Thanks, bro, if you didn' come when you did, he probably would k-k-kissed me," she stuttered purpossly at the word 'kissed' and her tone was filled with pure disgust at the thought.

Youko Kurama chuckled. "That's what brothers' are for, isn't it?" he asked her. Ruffling her hair he started towards the left. "I have to get back to Yusuke and the team, see you later, Yuki," he said to her.

She smiled after him after saying "See ya, bro," then registered her team into the tournament.

* * *

Mel: Ok, there's the entrence of the tournament and stuff, and a bit more about Marton (basterd) Ericson **-smiles-** See ya next chappie... And yeah, I know the chapter is earlier then normal... **-shrugs-** Oh well!


	10. SORRY! UGENT REPORT!

**SORRY!!!**

**Hey guys, I have regret to inform you, that my stories might go on haitus for a while.**

**Yes, I know, everyone, including the authors themselves who write the stories, hate doing this to people.**

**Unfortunately for all of us, my step-father is being an ASSHOLE!**

**Well, anyways, I'm super sorry about this. If this is just a false alarm, beleave me, I'll tell you.**

**I'm afraid it might not only be a false alarm though...**


End file.
